<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The you in Me by enigmaticma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011183">The you in Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma'>enigmaticma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Murder, Music Video - Power (EXO), Non-Graphic Violence, Nuclear Weapons, PLEASE READ THE FUCKING TAGS, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Trigger warnings:, War, please read the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted in Asianfanfics.<br/>In a war against the red force to save Lay, a sudden eclipse happened and Chen found himself stuck in Jongdae's world while Jongdae had to live his. How will they fix that, only time can tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Broken relationships:, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chen : I am not Jongdae.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer! </p><p>The names and physical attributs are only used as visual references.<br/>Nothing in the fic represent me, my believes or my ideology or how I see the real people I borrowed the references from. </p><p> </p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC</p><p> </p><p>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="wrap">
  <p></p>
  <div class="container stack stack--x">
    <p></p>
    <div class="primary-container sympl fourfifths l-three-quarters m-full">
      <p></p>
      <div class="row-meta">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><br/>poster made by my friend :D</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ad-main ad-bottom">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="bottom_ad_responsive">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="pagination pagination--dark">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="text-center">
    <p>Chen was jumping out of explosion area and landed on familiar arms. “Umph! You are heavy.” Chanyeol teased earning a nudge. He seemed to be relieved Chen was safe. “You are ok, right?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p class="normal">“Yeah. The wall is blown. It would be a good distraction while we join Baek and D.O” Chen explained and stood to pull Chanyeol along. Their guns suddenly weighted tons and Chen knew it was caused by the magnetic field the bomb caused. Chanyeol carried his without complaints but Chen was weightened down.</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol suddenly picked the gun from his hold and then held his hand. “I got you.” it was a way for Chanyeol to show his love. One of many.</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen observed his tall husband for a moment before focusing down on the ground. His power is altered, so he will be for no use until the magnetism will deem a little bit. In his deep thoughts, he didn’t notice Chanyeol pausing so he slammed himself into his husband. He whispered a sorry but knew that Chanyeol realized he was deeply thinking.</p>
        <p class="normal">“I see Baek.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen peeked to notice Baek with a white orb. “He got his orb all along? We had to destroy a fucking android for it.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol laughed. “It makes it worthful.” Chen smirked and nodded, leaning to kiss Chanyeol teasingly.</p>
        <p class="normal">“It doesn’t worth as much as you, tho.” Chen mumbled as he and Chanyeol ducked down to a hidden spot. Chanyeol smiled and kissed Chen’s eyes.</p>
        <p class="normal">“I battled to have you before this war. I will always do even with it.” Chanyeol confessed and Chen’s tiny spark of worry died down as he melted in Chanyeol’s hold. “Marrying you is perhaps the second best thing ever happened to me.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen looked up, confused. “What’s first?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Me wrecking you in bed.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, making Chen laugh. “Seriously? Meeting you is the first best thing.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen knew that since meeting Chanyeol is the first best thing for him. “I love you.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I love you too.” Chanyeol’s voice faded as the eclipse occured, shockingly for the second time that day. “That…”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Lay! He is escaping.” Chen used his power to run in a lightening speed and held Lay’s arm which made Lay push him but too late. He was no longer in EXO planet. “What?” he looked at Lay who kept running and followed suit. He didn’t know a way to go back instead so he had no choice. He soon noticed Baekhyun but before he could even call, Chen found himself in a free fall down to a beach. He screamed the whole way down before being submerged by cold heavily salted water. He struggled to swim up when he noticed someone swiming his way. In his struggle… he truly believed he saw himself swiming. It was the last thing he noticed before drowning down.</p>
        <p class="normal">His mind replayed the wedding, for some odd reasons. He was nervously checking his white and black suit. They did chose to wear the two colors to not pressure any of the partners into one color. Chanyeol was however stunned as Jongdae showed up. He looked like an angel, singing one of Chanyeol’s first composition. A gift he made to Chen. Chanyeol was crying by the time Chen joined him and he hugged the short man, before being called by the judge to pronounce their vows.</p>
        <p class="normal">Their words went blurry in his memory and instead one phrase repeated itself. “I battled to have you and I will always look for you.” Chanyeol kept saying so often, specially since The red forces got Lay, Lu, Kris and Tao. Every time one of them fall into the redforce trap, Chanyeol will hold Chen and whisper so. “I will find you.”</p>
        <p class="normal">When he woke up, noticing Sehun was relieving. “Sehun! Fuck… what happened?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“You were drawning and I swam to fish you out.” Sehun explained as he helped Jongdae to sit. “What made you go that far… where did you get those clothes from?” Sehun’s question made him blink at his folded clothes neatly by his side… alongside with his shield, broken shield. He looked over his body, relieved to see his power tattoo still showing in his forearm then looked at Sehun noticing how Sehun’s tattoo was nowhere to be seen. He held Sehun and checked his arms. “What is it, Hyung?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Who am I?” the boy looked at him confusedly. “Who am I to you? Come on, tell me.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“My boyfriend?” The uncertain answer made Chen tense. It made sense and he groaned. “Jongdae hyung…”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Jongdae? Is that his name?” Chen looked up. “Did Lay take him back instead of me?” Chen stood to pick his wet clothes before noticing people sitting in a campfire, among them Chanyeol.</p>
        <p class="normal">His actually bubble blue hair was black, so obviously not <em>his </em>Chanyeol but he was there and Chen wanted to hug the light out him. A hand made him jump out of his skin. “Dae hyung… what happened to you?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I am not Jongdae. My real name is Park Chen.” Chen spoke enough loud for them to listen. “An eclipse occured just few hpurs ago, didn’t it?” Sehun nodded. “ From where I come, a dimensional portal open in an eclipse and I followed two of my friends here, I think they took your Jongdae and went back to my dimension.” Chen froze. “Unless my friends are still here and it is only your Jongdae who crossed.” Chen looked at his wrist to find the watch glitching. “It is not working… fuck I need to fix this and I need my orb.”</p>
        <p class="normal">He was about to move when Sehun hugged him. “If you are doing this because I am not Chanyeol, please stop.” it made Chen pause but he sighed and pushed Sehun away. “Hyung, please…”</p>
        <p class="normal">“When I got in the water, was I wearing all of these?” Sehun shook his head at that. “Was I having blond hair?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Yeah… it is rather orange now.” Sehun remarked as he caressed Chen’s hair. “Woah… it gets blond at my hand contact.” Chen just smiled at that and softly faced Sehun. “So… you are not acting up?”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen caressed his cheek. “In my dimension, you were my disciple. I was teaching you how to control your power using the orb.” Chen soon noticed the orb in the beah, shockingly two orbs, a yellow and a white one. “Baek’s orb.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Sehun noticed how the yellow glass orb shone at Chen’s contact. “Holly fuck…”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Language, kid.” Chen scolded before showing him the second orb. “One of my colleagues is here. An orb follow its owner. I am sure he is somewhere but I need to fix this in order to call him.” He showed his glitching watch. “Do you have any hi tech tools?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Chanyeol is an IT engineer, he may help you.” Sehun suggested but as Chen stepped to the camp, he stopped them. “No… their impression of Jongdae is not the best.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I am <em>not</em> Jongdae. So let us get over with this.” Sehun defeatedly followed suit until they reached the camp. “Park Chanyeol?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“What is it now?” Baekhyun snarled.</p>
        <p class="normal">“I need IT tools, an ampermeter and a tackymeter too. Anything that can help is great too. I will give them back as soon as possible.” Chen held himself from expressing the hurt he felt as Chanyeol gave him a dirty look. “Give them to Sehun as soon as you can, it is urgent.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“How do you even know about them? You are a university drop out.” Chanyeol commented warrily.</p>
        <p class="normal">“I will return the items once I finish with them.” Chen spoke as electricity sparked through his arm, a warning sign Chanyeol and Chen used to express limit of anger. Everybody froze at that. “I am not your… what was his name?”</p>
        <p class="normal">Sehun looked at him, scared. “Jongdae, Kim Jongdae.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I am Park Chen. Your kim Jongdae is probably dead as we speak…” Chen spoke when Kyungsoo spitted.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Good ridance.” it made Chen start spark in a dangerous way and looked right into Chanyeol’s eyes.</p>
        <p class="normal">“You better give me what I want or you will follow your <em>friend</em> down that sea.” His anger was justified, he thought. Aside from the disrespectful way to spoke of Jongdae, Chen hqted to be interrupted. Chanyeol nodded frenetically.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Tomorrow, we will be home and I will send them to Sehun.” Chen huffed at that and looked at Sehun.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Do you know where this Jongdae live?” Sehun blushed and nodded offering his hand. Chen thoughtlessly took and allowed Sehun to lead the way. He was soon face to face with a car. “A car?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Hyung lives in it, most of the time, but everybody think he live in the dorm room with me.” Sehun explained. “Some of his stuffs are in my room, since he show up at some point and sleep over.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“What does he do for living?” Sehun remained stoic and silent which surprised Chen but he didn’t push. “Well, it got a space to sleep in… but I prefer to sleep in a safer place. Who knows? Maybe the enemy manwged to follow us.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“We can crush into your parents house, it is empty…” Sehun noticed his slip and flustered, he corrected himself. “I mean the kims, Jongdae told us they left the city with him behind but I don’t know. The house is empty and vacant so you can use it tonight… If not, you can come over. Mom likes you… somehow.”</p>
        <p class="normal">It made Chen smile. “I prefer going with you if Chanyeol is sending the tools to your place.” Sehun blushed and nodded. They got in the crumped car and Sehun drove all way to his house. Surprisingly, it was empty. “I will shower first.” Sehun nodded and Chen knew awefully why. Sehun had Jongdae’s clothes… new clothes.</p>
        <p class="normal">“I bought them for him.” Sehun was drolling over Chen’s body. “They will fit you but… damn you are so lean and muscular.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Requirment of the army.” Chen didn’t miss a beat. “Go shower, Sehun.” Once alone, Chen dressed and sat down, confused, lost and hurt. He was alone in a world where they <em>hated</em> his dobbergang, he was missing his old life already and specially he was missing Chanyeol.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Hyung? Are you ok?” Sehun woke him from his dreamland and he nodded absently looking at the orbs. “Does the orbs give you power?”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen shook his head. “The red forces made them out of our profiles. Except Baek, when I hacked through the system, he didn’t have an orb but before I got into the portal, he had it.” He massaged his head, confused. “I need answers, as much as you, and I need to rest for it.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Sleep in the bed.” Sehun offered. “I will sleep when I will feel like it.” Chen held him from moving and pushed him to sit.</p>
        <p class="normal">“You love Jongdae?” Sehun nodded before tearing up.</p>
        <p class="normal">“But he loved Chanyeol hyung for so long. I understand, it just hurts.” Sehun admitted and Chen felt like hugging him tight. “Do you really think he is dead?”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chen laughed. “I was mad. That is all. I am sure he is fine.”</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jongdae: Don't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text-center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p class="normal">When Kim Jongdae got in the beach, everybody seemed displeased. Sehun was glad he showed up of course, but him alone was never enough. “Glad you made it.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I will show up for my boy when he asks nicely.” Jongdae loudly exclaimed before giving Sehun a mewled kiss, moaning loudly at the answer. <em>He moan like a slut</em>. He could hear it in the back of his mind and from his <em>friends </em>expression, they thought just the same.</p>
        <p class="normal">He was a prostitute for them, a <em>whore</em> and he had no reason to deny that. He whored his way to get the car and keep the empty house, he whored enough to feel unrepairably dirty.</p>
        <p class="normal">And all started because Chanyeol confessed he loved Baekhyun. His first love is in love with his best friend. Wow. He was so lucky.</p>
        <p class="normal">At first it was bearable but their intimate moments both grew Jongdae’s pain and frustration, which is why he looked for a way to forget. He would go to parties, get gang fucked for money or for pure drunken pleasure. At some point, it made Baekhyun snap. “Why did you become like this? You are the last person I expected him to act so recklessly.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“It is not your business.” was all a hangover pissed and tired Jongdae said. It got worse when he slept with Jongin, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, while both were sober. Kyungsoo, his bestfriend since middle school, went furious and Jongin kept his shame inside, saying nothing as Jongdae took the blame. His friendship with them slowly faded to merely knowledging nods from Minseok, who avoided him after Jongdae drunkly tried to get in his pants, and disgusted glances from the rest.</p>
        <p class="normal">All except of course, Oh Sehun. He miraculously dodged Sehun apparently, who was eager to fuck Jongdae 24/7 much to Jongdae’s satisfaction. In fact, Jongdae gave up on the university just to be available for Sehun. Mostly because Sehun was everything he had left.<em> Everything.</em></p>
        <p class="normal">He stood by the beach when he heard them laughing. Sehun was laughing hard with them. <em>And I am holding all that back. He deserve better.</em>It wasn’t the first thought that crossed his mind. He scoffed at how many times Sehun saved him from dying in his dark hole.Tired, he stepped in the water and got in deeper and deeper, until his lungs felt like wighting tons. He noticed a kind of projection of him sinking and he wanted to sink too when arms wrapped him and in a blink of an eye, he was on a solid ground.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Chen! Baby, Chen.” Arms wrapped him and a wave of heat crushed his bones. He softly moaned Chanyeol’s name even if a part of his brain was begging for him to think.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Chanyeol.” This time, someone spoke seriously and both Chanyeol and Jongdae looked up, only for Jongdae to notice a gun. Baekhyun was pointing a gun on them. “This thing is not Chen.” Chanyeol maybe had realized that Jongdae was indeed not Chen and pushed the poor man away. Jongdae scoffed at his ironic fate. “Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Chen?” Jongdae just shuddered and closed his eyes, allowing the fatigue to save him.</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol noticed the clothes first, then the absence of yellow eyeshadow, a permanent pigment in Chen eyelids that Chanyeol loved. He noticed the vulnerableness and lifelessness in the man’s face. It was Chen but not quite him.</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol was torn and sat there as he pulled the sleeping man back to his embrace, sobbing silently. Kai and Baek were arguing in the distance but he cared less. He wanted Chen back. As he regained composure, he picked the sleeping man when the man whimpered. “Chanyeol… don’t give up on me.” It made Chanyeol freeze and fresh tears fell down his cheeks.</p>
        <p class="normal">He smiled to the man and looked up. “I will find you, Chen. Just wait up.” He laid the man in bed, next Lay’s. “How is he?”</p>
        <p class="normal">D.O who was tending Lay’s health shook his head. “I am not as much of an expert as Lay himself but his signs give in to the coma.” Chanyeol obviously stiffened. “However, Baekhyun had unlocked our missing powers, he may be healing himself now.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I hope so.” Chanyeol beamed. He was an optimist, and he believed in Chen. The man in bed stirred awake. “Sleep back. You need it.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Chanyeol?” The man held out his hand and touched Chanyeol’s hair. “This color suit you.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol chuckled. “I know. My wifey keep telling me so.” the man just nodded. “What is your name?” it made the man snap at him, a shocked hurt glint in his eyes. “I think you are confused… I am not the Chanyeol you know… I am another version.” it made the man blink and Chanyeol pulled his sleeve up, pausing several times at hints of wrist slits before pausing at the forearm, the man just let him be as he had his eyes on Chanyeol’s face, studying. “We had mistaken you for our friend, who had a tattoo in here.”</p>
        <p class="normal">The man looked down and held Chanyeol’s hand softly, which made them both shudder. “Jongdae… my name is Kim Jongdae.” his voice was obviously a sobbing one. However, Jongdae didn’t cry, he had long way passed that stage. “Can I be alone for a moment?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“It will be safer if we leave this place so can you hang on until we reach the underground base?” Chanyeol patted his head, being natural and unaware of the pain he made Jongdae live.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Just a minute. Please.” It made both Chanyeol and D.O nod and leave. Chanyeol was tempted to kiss Jongdae’s head… but held himself.<em> It is not Chen.</em></p>
        <p class="normal">Once alone, Jongdae allowed himself to lose it. He laughed loud as tears fell down his face. His face was torn between sobbing and laughing hard. A minute was never enough to let his insanity slip out and Chanyeol got in to find him in the middle of it. After a second of stillness, Chanyeol rushed to hug Jongdae who was too tired to react. “Don’t be like this. Everything will be fine. We will send you back home and you will be back to your Chanyeol.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Jongdae laughed at that. “He was never mine… he will never be mine.” He rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “I persued you, Chanyeol… but you were never here for me… never. I needed your heart but you gave it to my best friend… what does Baekhyun have more than me?” he looked up to face Chanyeol and by a look in Chanyeol red eye, he realized his mistake. “I am sorry. I forgot you are not him.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol’s face got hard. “Your Chanyeol is an idiot.” It made Jongdae frown. “You are perfect. Only an idiot can’t see that.” It made Jongdae smile weakly.</p>
        <p class="normal">“No… he is not an idiot. I am an idiot.” Jongdae rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “I am the idiot.” Before Chanyeol could speak, D.O got in with Kai.</p>
        <p class="normal">“The van is ready. I will take Lay, you handle the stranger…” D.O started.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Jongdae… his name is Jongdae and it is Kai’s fault he is here, so we should treat him with respect.” Chanyeol scolded which made the two men bow.</p>
        <p class="normal">“We are sorry.” Jongdae just looked at them blankly but Chanyeol could sense him shaking. He patted Jongdae’s back which made Jongdae nod and look up to Chanyeol.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Let us get in safety.” Chanyeol held him as Jongdae wobbled out of the bed. Kai rushed to hold him which made Jongdae look up to D.O who held the taller Lay like he is made of paper. He allowed them lead him to a van and soon noticed Baekhyun glaring his way. It made him shiver, trying to get small in their embrace. Kai noticed so and reassuringly patted on his back. Once inside, something off happened. Kai rushed to jump on Sehun.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Fuck! Stop doing this.” Sehun whined but still answered the kiss a laughing Kai gave him. It froze Jongdae right there. Chanyeol noticed so and softly smiled.</p>
        <p class="normal">“You are not in your world, Jongdae.” It made Jongdae nod and he sat down as Chanyeol nudged him to sit.</p>
        <p class="normal"><em>“Welcome Chen.”</em> It made everybody freeze. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with wide eyes.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Impossible. You are not Chen…” Baekhyun started but Jongdae just slammed his palms on his ears. He was fed up with it. He was fed up with himself.</p>
        <p class="normal">He was just… done with everything. He felt people move and expected shoves or a fight but he received a tight hug from someone who he expected less. “I am sorry.” Baekhyun patted on his head. “I am just… it is my fault the plan blew up and we got you in such situation.” Jongdae tried to push him away but he was tired, mentally broken to do more than wiggles before falling instantly into unconsciousness.</p>
        <p class="normal">When he woke up, Jongdae was in a cozy bed, naked, and wrapped by warm thick sheets and strong arms. It needed him few moment to realize that he was wrapped in sheets and cuddled down by Chanyeol. He turned to look at the bubblegum hair and thick lashlines. Chanyeol was gorgeous. Jongdae looked away as he noticed frames. He blinked for a moment. A blond him was cuddled, half naked, by an equally naked Chanyeol in a picture. He was confused at when it was taken when he realized.</p>
        <p class="normal">
          <em>That was Chen in the picture.</em>
        </p>
        <p class="normal"><em>“</em>It was taken in our first night after the wedding. He was gorgeous under me… I can’t forget how precious it was.” Chanyeol rumbled, puffing air in his neck. “In the second pic, he and I were in our first date. He got caught by the red force and I tried to save him.” Jongdae looked as Chanyeol covered his eye. “It almost costed me my life but he saved me back. I used that chance to admit my love to him and he confessed back. It was magical.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol pointed at the third big frame of the room but Jongdae knew what it was. “You got in your wedding ceremony.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“He looks stunning this way, right?” Chanyeol beamed. “I love him so much…” Jongdae looked over Chanyeol to notice the tears in the man’s eyes. “Anyway… I got videos if you want to see how your dobbergang lived.” Jongdae just kept looking at him. “What?”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I want to kiss you… I mean… I mean…” Jongdae’s voice broke as he suddenly lost to sobs and did hide his eyes with a forearm. He sobbed. “I loved my Chanyeol so much… but he confessed to my best friend… he did and I tried to live with that.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol caressed him softly. “I can imagine. You were with Baek at the mere beginning.” Jongdae gave him a confused glare. “I mean Chen was. Baekhyun is like an idol of our department, the wisest, the strongest. He saved us several times.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Jongdae laughed. “Haha, sadly I had no one to save me. I was on my own… until Sehun stepped in and stopped me.” Jongdae dried his tears. “I am sorry. I bet my story is not worth your time.” Jongdae tried to wiggle out of the hold but Chanyeol tightened.</p>
        <p class="normal">“A story is always worth it. Tell me yours.” Chanyeol insisted as Jongdae avoided it. “Tell me. What happened to you to be this….”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Dirty? Unsatisfactory? Worthless?” Jongdae cut down. “My story is easy to tell. I whored around to forget I was once a human being able to love.” Chanyeol gave him a shocked glance. “I sold my body for the best offerer. You can now ignore me or treat me like shit without feeling guilty about it.” Chanyeol was about to object. “Go before… before I stain you with my soiled presence.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol knew that Jongdae was not up for more so he left the bed and stood by the door. “I washed you because you… you needed a shower. I got you fresh clothes, and your clothes will be back from the laundry soon.” Jongdae said nothing but Chanyeol knew that Jogdae was holding things up. “Cry and scream if you want to. Our bedroom is soundproof.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Once the door was closed, it was exactly what Jongdae did. He screamed. “Whore! I am a bloody whore! This is why I  deserve all the shit happening to me! Whore! Slut! Why don’t I just die? Why did I live so far? Why? Why is this happening? I am tired of this. I want to die. I want to end with this.” he screamed voicelessly for what seemed hours and stopped only when he felt the door open. Chanyeol and Baekhyun got in. It made him laugh bitterly, but his voice was too gone to comment.</p>
        <p class="normal">Baekhyun had food so as Chanyeol helped Jongdae to sit. Jongdae was a used tool, he got used to let people manhandle him. Baekhyun fed him and bite his lips only for Jongdae to notice that he was sobbing silently and Baekhyun was about to join him. Food weighted tons. “Say… did you see… yourself in the water?” Baekhyun carefully asked. “Or color orbs.” Jongdae pointed at himself, silently. “You saw yourself? It means we were right about Chen’s position but Jongdae was there too.” Jongdae just shuddered. “We need to find a way back there. Kai have little idea of the distance.”</p>
        <p class="normal"><em>It doesn’t fucking matter tho. I planned to die anyway, either here or there. </em>Jongdae just pushed the cover down, only to notice a tattoo in his forearm. He caressed it and blinked in confusion. “We all considered it safer for you to pass as Chen in the base. Except our division, none of the people on military base should know who you are or they will hurt you.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“We told them the magnetic field caused by the second eclipse had altered your power and caused you amnesia.” Baek explained further. “Chanyeol was ordered by the uplines to keep you in close watch.”  he patted on Jongdae’s hair. “He will dye your hair to blend in.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I got a pack of Chen’s favorite dye still in the closet. I will do so after Jongdae rest. You should rest too.” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a squeeze in the shoulder which made Baekhyun nod. The man stood to leave, as Jongdae had finished his plat. Once the door closed, Chanyeol laid Jongdae down and Jongdae tried to push him. “Don’t push me away…” Jongdae tensed. “If Chanyeol gave up on you, this one won’t. Yes, I am Chen’s husband… but you matter for me as much.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“Liar… you belong to someone else, Chanyeol. Stay away from me or Chen will be hurt.” Jongdae growled his words as he sobbed. “One Jongdae hurt is already enough.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Chanyeol caressed his cheek. “It is actually way too much. Why did it have to be you who suffer?” The question made Jongdae chuckle.</p>
        <p class="normal">“Because I am whore.” Jongdae pushed Chanyeol harder.</p>
        <p class="normal">“A whore won’t push a man away, especially not the dobbergang of someone he loved.” It made Jongdae freeze. “I know you did bad things, but I know more than you wanted none of that.” with that Chanyeol kissed Jongdae’s head. “You deserved better.”</p>
        <p class="normal">Jongdae clutched on Chanyeol’s shirt, shaking as emotions took the best of him. “I am sorry… please… I am sorry.”</p>
        <p class="normal">“I know, Jongdae. I know.” Chanyeol mumbled as a wrecked Jongdae broke down in his embrace.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>